The present invention relates to wheeled chairs that are suitable for transporting patients or other individuals.
Wheelchairs and transport chairs are known. Such chairs may be used when an individual is not able to walk easily on his or her own, or they may be used when an individual is able to walk on his or her own, but it is desirable to move that person via a wheeled chair so that he or she does not have to walk. Such prior art wheelchairs and transport chairs have often suffered from one or more disadvantages that make one or more aspects of the chairs difficult to use, or that have other undesirable characteristics.